Zero.EXE
is a character in the Mega Man Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime. He is the first character in the Battle Network series based on a character from the Mega Man X series. History Game Zero was originally a virus created by Lord Wily and World Three in an attempt to bring down the Internet by infecting the NetNavis that inhabited it. He is a boss in Mega Man Network Transmission, but, given that the player perform certain acts in the game, Zero will be reborn as a genuine Navi. He is found in the Zero Account. When Lan and MegaMan find Zero, Zero indicates that he feels nothing, since he was born as a virus and expects MegaMan to delete him. After defeating Zero, MegaMan expresses his wish to not delete Zero. ProtoMan and Chaud intervene, exclaiming that Zero must be deleted. If Lan and MegaMan do not have the MystData, Zero will be deleted. If Lan and MegaMan retrieved the MystData before this battle, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari interrupts before ProtoMan deletes Zero. Hikari indicates that Zero can be made into a regular Navi. After this, Hikari installs a program that eviscerates his virus status and allows him to thrive at the Science Labs. Zero then can explore the internet under supervision of said officials. Hit Points: 750 Element: None Anime In the anime, Zero, similar to his game counterpart, is a virus who serves evil, though he was created by the Professor instead of Wily. He was born of the leftover Beast Factor data of the Super Cybeast (Super Cyber Beast) Gregar, which was thought to have been destroyed at the end of Beast. He was to supervise the resurrection of Gregar through infection of the net, gathering energy, and spreading the Beast Factor to regular viruses. In seeing ProtoMan's devotion to his operator during a raid of the Professor's hideout, Zero chose to disobey his master's orders, and left him to die in the destruction wrought by the Super Cybeast's premature awakening. GutsMan.EXE mistakenly bumps into Zero later, thinking him to be just another Navi. The virus, having felt someone else's hand on his own for the first time, attacks the Energy Center. MegaMan intervenes, only to discover that Zero's intention is to retrieve a birthday present for GutsMan. Thus he joins MegaMan as one of his partners, having found the "companionship," "friendship," and "heart" that he sought during his absence. During the subsequent battle with the Professor's new heartless soldier, Zero One, the virus is reluctant to aid MegaMan in the fight as he was created without such a program. GutsMan, however, urges him to help. After taking a hit for MegaMan, Zero retaliates with force. In an act of gratitude for the kindness they have shown him, Zero substantiates both himself and Zero One near the Professor's airship, just as his copy self destructs. Personality Zero is nearly identical to his X series counterpart. He completes tasks as given to him, does not go against higher command and seems quite soft-spoken. After becoming a Navi, he gains a positive outlook on his existence, looking out for the greater good and coming to understand things such as friendship and trust, which were previously foreign to him. In the anime, Zero is an obedient servant. He does not speak for the most part while working for the Professor (his breathing is similar to that of Darth Vader from Star Wars), but gradually develops a yearning for freedom. He does not appreciate being called a mere "tool," and feels that, despite being a virus, he has "will". Zero would eventually learn the importance of friendship, finally seeing what Navis possess that viruses do not, and developed a newfound desire to be around others.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #17, 2006 The sadness that MegaMan and GutsMan feel for him when he is injured leads him to sacrifice himself to save them.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #18, 2006 Abilities *'Z-Saber (100 HP)': Zero is able to attack with a triple saber attack. *'Sonic Boom (300 HP):' Zero is able to charge energy in to his saber to attack with an extremely large sonic boom attack. This can not be avoided unless the player has a battle chip that makes MegaMan invisible. *'Rising Sword (100 HP):' Zero can attack with an uppercut sword attack. *'Step Shield:' Zero is able to generate an invisible shield that can block any attack. After blocking an attack, Zero will teleport next to an opponent to attack with the Z-Saber attack in a similar way to the use of a step sword attack. *'Zero Virus:' This ability is not used in combat. Zero is able to infect Navis using copies of the Zero virus, this allows Zero to control the Navi's mind. Also, wherever the virus is spread, it still remains a part of him, allowing it to see and hear wherever it is. The latter ability still remains with Zero, even after the revising of his virus status. Chips: *'Z Saber: 'MegaMan attacks with 3 consecutive sword attacks. Obtained after defeating Zero. *'''Zero: '''Zero attack with his Z saber attack. Obtained after defeating Zero and receiving an email containing it if the player obtained the MystData before battling Zero. Videos V7Yy4DQ4lXY Trivia *The fact that Zero.EXE was created by Mr. Wily is similar to his original counterpart, that Zero was the final creation of Dr. Wily before his passing. *Zero's initial status as a Virus could be a reference to the Zero Virus, the progenitor of the Maverick Virus in the X-series. *Zero.EXE is one of three NetNavis based off of a character from the Mega Man X series. The other two are Iris and Colonel, whose counterparts are Iris.EXE and Colonel.EXE respectively. References Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:NetNavis based on characters from the X series Category:Rockman EXE Beast+ Category:Male NetNavis Category:Villians turned Hero